Love Just Is
by Sojuku
Summary: Yeah... Here I go replacing another story... What will happen if Kurama has a little sister he knows nothing about but she seems to know an awful lot for a human...
1. New Begining

Love Just Is…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. _Wish I did though…_

Prologue

What happens if Kurama has a younger sister that's DEMON! _More info inside! Please read._

"Hey, Kurama do you think we could come over to study. See I got a red mark on my last test so…" Yusuke begged Kurama. "OK, I don't think my mother would mind. Everyone can come if they want."

((Everyone would be: Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Botan, and Kurama.))

Main, main characters are Hiei, Yusuke, Kayko, Yukina, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara go to the same school. Kurama still goes to his private school.

Chapter 1

'Everybody' started walking towards Kurama's house when….

"SUICHI!" yelled a girl from the front steps. "Kirei, what are you doing home?" The girl ran to meet him. "Kirei, who's Kirei?" Kuwabara questioned. "Who do you think dumb-ass?" Kirei wise- cracked Kuwabara. "Hahahahahaha, she told you." Yusuke laughed. "Hey, shut it Urameshi! Who do you think you are…? Huh?" "Me? I'm Kirei Minamino, daughter of Shiori Minamino and little sister of Suichi Minamino. And you're Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yusuke, Yukimura Kayko, Botan, Yukina, and Hiei." With that she smiled.

Kuwabara's jaw was wide open. "How'd she do that?" Kuwabara was now freaked out. "She can read minds; it's kind of her spirit power. See?" Kurama pointed to a green triangular crest on her forehead. "Spirit powers my ass." Kirei said to her brother. Shuichi (step-bro) rolled his eyes. "I just met you and you're soooo annoying!" "That's Kirei, my sis." Kurama laughed. "Let's go inside now." Kurama said.

Kirei looks exactly like her mother but she has freckles on her nose and green eyes like her brother. She is as tall as Yukina but as mature as her bother. _She doesn't always act like that. Sometime she acts like Botan and loves to wise-crack people. _She's very _kind_ if you must know. She plays guitar and sings for a band sometimes. Her favorite colors are black, for darkness, and red, for blood. Hehehehehehehehe


	2. A Girl Named Beauty

Chapter 2

Sojuku: Hey ya'll… Wow, that was country and apparently I got "wow" on the brain… That's kind of bad. Well O.K. So I know the chapter was short so I'm gonna try to lengthen it up. Well also I got a new way to write it out so it's gonna be weird at first… I really hope you like it. So also I know Hiei is out of character but really it's gonna change… Just please read more!

"Yes O.K. for me to properly introduce myself. I am Kirei Minamino. And let me properly get your names?"

"Well," Kurama said, "This is Urameshi Yusuke, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukimura Kayko, Hiei, Yukina, and Botan."

Kirei bowed deeply. "I am very pleased to meet you all; I am very honor.

"Wow, you are very polite." Yukina smiled.

"Yes, you are!" Botan exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Kirei smiled. "Would you like tea or any cake? I made them myself." Everyone smiled.

Could you believe that this snickering, happy girl was once a full fledged demon? A demon of darkness with no happiness in site, yeah that's what she is. And she'll never forget her past. That's why she's laughing to cover it up. Do have her father abandon her, to have the whole if screwed up over one guy, and when no one even cares enough to ask, 'Are you ok?' How if someone watched out for her it would make her smile for eternity. Oh how that would make her so happy! Yet she always knows that it won't happen. No one knows and no one will care what she has to say… Just keep that in mind readers.

Sojuku: … Ok so? I know it's short but I hate opening up a story… I love the middle that's fun… Then endings… I never get to them… Hehehe. Well burble 3342

P.S.: I wuv pinkwitch1! You are awesome! lol. Sweetness for comments! And of course I couldn't forget Kaitlin! You are like the writer here I swear and I love it! lol You soooo many good ideas! … And sorry about being a little late… Hehehe… E-mail me if you want to know! lol. Gosh I really suck at keeping them long…


	3. Trying To

Chapter 3

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I've kind of been busy. I will have new stories thought for you Gundam Wing Fan out there. Well here is the long awaited Chapter 3.

**The story thus far:** Welcome Kirei home!

"Kirei, are you ok?" Yukina asked; Kirei was just staring at the sky, her very long black shined on the sun as the wind tossed it.

"Yes I'm fine Yukina, thank you for asking." She looked at her. She had another one of her sad faces on. "Yukina… really I am. Don't look so sad." Kirei smiled at her.

"Yes… very well." Yukina nodded.

"I know!" Kirei announced as her face brightened.

"What?" Yusuke remarked.

"Come on!" Kirei grab Yukina's hand and ran off with the others following her.

Soon Kirei brought them to a kid's playground.

"Hey what kind of stunt are you pullin'?" Kuwabara asked like he would.

"I'm gonna cheer everybody up! That's what!" Kirei grab her change purse out of her school bag and ran over to an ice cream stand. "I would like two strawberries, 2 chocolates, 2 vanillas, and 2 mint chocolate chip, please."

"Yes, miss." The man said to her.

A few minutes later she ran back over to the group, now sitting on the swings, and handed them all an ice cream.

"Wow this was nice of you Kirei. Thank you very much." Kayko smiled.

"Hehe, I thought it would cheer everyone up. Everyone looked so… blah!" Kirei giggled.

"Hmm…" Hiei grunted, "It's useless it'll melt soon." Then Hiei threw his ice cream away.

"Hey! Thanks a lot." Kirei turned away from him, but Hiei didn't say anything.

"Hiei, that wasn't very nice." Yukina whispered to her brother.

"She set her self to get hurt." Hiei replied monotone.

"That's still no reason. You can still be nice." But Hiei just grunted again and didn't say anything.

Yukina walked over to Kirei and apologized for Hiei, "He's just like that but he's a real good person if you get to know him." She pleaded.

"It's ok Yukina but I don't want to get know him he's so stubborn!" Then Kirei let out a sigh, "Oh well, I tired and I fail. Let's go do something else." She suggested.

"Okay." Yukina agreed.

"Well I really should get back to Koenma, though." Botan added.

"And we need to go study right Yusuke." Kayko glared at him.

"Yeah sure…" Yusuke shrugged.

"I need to get back home soon." Kuwabara said, "I need to feed my kitty."

"Well… Kurama, do you want to come with us?" Kirei asked.

"You know one of us should go home before Mother gets worried." Kurama replied.

"Well then it's just us." Kirei said, not even asking Hiei.

"Brother will come with us." Yukina smiled.

But Kirei dreaded, "Great…" She sighed.


	4. Adolescence

Chapter 4

Love just is…

"Why's your brother coming again?" Kirei leaned over to Yukina and whispered.

"I heard that… and I don't want to come." Hiei said in a monotone but he was still mad.

"Grrrrr…WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! Do you like to be so boring and not have fun!" Kirei screamed so that people around her started giving weird looks.

"Your voice… is annoying." Hiei walked right pass Kirei.

"Oh so now you want to go!" Kirei tossed her hand to the side for him to lead.

"I don't want to go." Hiei said again.

"Well you're leading…" Kirei said holding her nose just to annoy Hiei.

Yukina started whimpering when she saw the stress mark on Hiei's forehead. 'Oh my you're a brave girl Kirei…' Yukina thought.

"Will you keep quiet?" Hiei put his index finger on his temples.

"No." Kirei folded her arms.

Ruuuummmmbbblllle… Kirei fell to the ground from the shaking. "Is it an earthquake!" She screamed. Her long black hair flew back in a sudden gust of wind.

"I'm not sure!" Yukina screamed back as she was being shielded by Hiei's body.

"Kirei screamed as a whorl wind of leaves and pebbles lifted her off the ground. When she was at least two feet off the ground she grabbed on to the closest thing to her… Hiei. She grabbed his arm and held it close to her as the whorl wind picked them all up and swung them in to the line of trees three yards away.

Once the wind settled down Kirei look up to see where they were but all she could see was darkness.

"Hello… hello… hello," Her voice echoed in the nothingness.

"Hello…" A familiar voice answered but Kirei couldn't fit a voice with a face or a name.

"Where am I!" She screamed as the wind came back.

As Kirei opened her eyes for the second time she could see… but she didn't like what she saw, people frozen like statues.

"Yukina! Hiei!" She screamed as they too were statues.

Cars were in mid-motion as were the people still in smiling grins like nothing happen. No one noticed the rumble or the wind, it was like a surreal state of mind. So peaceful in the way of a dream no one looked… sad.

"Come on wake up!" Kirei shook Hiei by the shoulders but he wouldn't move. "Please…" she felt hopeless and sighed.

"Wait!" Kirei bit her lip, closed her eyes, and kissed Hiei on the lips. "Come on move!" She screamed yet in those words everything went black.

"Kirei… Kirei?" Yukina said softly so that Kirei could hear.

"Mmmmmm… what," She opened her eyes. It seemed to be that Hiei picked her up and laid her underneath a cherry tree to where Yukina could heal her. Within the wind storm she had massive head collations along with pressure on the brain from the reactions of the surreal states. Kirei tried to get up but Hiei glared at her to lie back down.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," She let out a sigh and groans because of the pain she inflicted on herself.

"Pfft, I highly doubt that," he said as he licked his lips to find the taste of cherry lip gloss. He rolled his eyes and whipped it off with his shirt sleeve.

"Hey… um Hiei, I'm sorry. I guess I lost my composure… yelling at you I mean." Kirei barely got out from the pain.

"No more talking and hold still," Yukina ordered looking around for no one to watch. Soon Yukina's hand started to glow along with Kirei's forehead. "This will heal you so don't be frightened."

"Oh don't worry I'm not," Kirei reassured her yet she could feel her dizziness and pain disappear.

"After Yukina was through Kirei sat up and held her head. "Wow… Yukina that's amazing!" Kirei smiled. Very slowly Kirei stood up to feel a light breeze circle her along with cherry blossoms she giggled as she held down her school mini-skirt from the tickling wind as her hair followed the breeze away.

"Come on," Kirei held her hand out for Yukina to stand up, "Let's go home. You two can come over for dinner."

Yukina smiled as she looked over to Hiei, "We'll be glad to come." She took Kirei's hand and stood up.

They got to the small house when Hiei stopped Kirei and said, "I'm sorry also."

Kirei stood there wondering if she heard him right but he walked off before she could say anything. Kirei soon followed to open the door and introduce them.

"Suichi! I need to talk to you." Kirei pulled Kurama aside, "Does Hiei normally say sorry?"

Kurama was dumbfounded by the question but answered, "No he's normally too stubborn…"

"Okay…" Kirei replied but she was dazed looking at Hiei then spooked out of it.

Kurama sighed and smiled as he saw what his little sister was getting into.

"Kurama," Hiei pushed Kurama to the side again, "Something strange happened to your sister today…"

A/N: Hey! Hope you like it! Well reply okay? Bye!


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5 of

Love Just Is…

"Suichi! Kirei! Some of your friends are here!" Their mother called for them.

"Yukina!" Kirei ran up to her new found best friend and hugged her while Yukina giggled.

"Hello Kirei," Botan greeted, "Hiei and Yukina told me what happened yesterday and I'm going to fix it all up!"

"But how… you don't really know all of what happened, do you?" Kirei questioned her. Kirei wasn't quite sure what happened herself.

"Yes well that's why Hiei's here. He's going to read your mind… Is that okay?" Botan asked but was answered by Kirei's confusing look.

"Huh?" Kirei looked at Botan blankly.

"Let's go somewhere private." Kurama proposed as they all followed him to his room.

"Now, what are you doing to me?" Kirei look at Hiei then Botan.

"Well…" Botan started but was cut off by Hiei as he took off the white band over his forehead to reveal the third eye he kept hidden.

"Ohhh… now it makes scene Hiei's going to read my mind because he's a Jagan." She was enlightened but everyone else was confused now.

"Kirei, how do you know this?" Kurama questioned his sister.

"Because…" She looked down at her hands on her lap, "I just do… I don't know." But she looked up as she could "feel" her mind being read by Hiei.

Kirei knew what he was going to see so she braced herself for another argument but he stopped. He didn't see her kiss him but he saw more that even he wanted to. She stood up as she too stopped.

"Why did you read my mind too?" He asked as she was trying to leave.

"Goes both ways…" Was all she said as she ran out the door and out the front door before her mother could question where she was going.

"Hiei what's the matter with Kirei?" Kurama raised his voice for the first time. All he ever knew of his sister is that she volunteered to go to a boarder school far away but that was it. She never told him stories of what happened, if she liked moving away from her family, but she never did like their step-father or her real father.

"She… is running away again. Go catch her." Was all Hiei could say. He had seen some dark memories in his life time but he had never seen this.

"Kirei! Kirei! Stop!" Kurama yelled as his sister continued to run.

"No!" She screamed as she collapsed on to the ground. She managed to sit on her knees to get up but Kurama kept her where she was.

"Why… why do you want to run again? I thought you wanted to stay home this time." Kurama begged his little sister.

"You don't know much about me but I know much about you." She looked away from his face. "When you were born you left "demon energy" in mother and I got when I was born. I'm not quite sure what my power is but I have a feeling that what happened yesterday was a small part of it. I don't know though… I just don't know Suichi!" Tears streamed down her face as Kurama took her into his arms.

"Kirei, why did you hide this for so long?" Kurama ran his fingers through her hair as if she were a child not two years younger.

"Because she was scared you would reject her like the kids at school or from the world she loved so much." Hiei bent down to look into Kirei's eyes. "And to tell you now I hate cherry."

Kirei dried her eyes as the make up she put on for no reason ran down her face. "So you found out? You're not going to argue?" She sighed.

"No but never do it again." Hiei stood up and so did Kirei with the help of Kurama.

"Yes." Kirei answered and Kurama could see the love that his sister once had was gone and she was growing up. But what Kurama didn't know is that she too saw into Hiei's mind. She saw the woman that had his heart.

"Kirei…" Yukina stood to the side with that same sad face she had given her many times before and again Kirei gave her the same smile but a different answer.

"Yukina… I'm not okay." The corners of both their lips raised a little.

"I might have some answers for you." Botan blurted in, "You're a rare breed of demon, but really you're not a demon at all. You are actually a…"

"I know what I am. I'm a mix between everything. I'm a Jagan like Hiei. I can control the earth like Suichi and a Koorime like Yukina. I have a six scene like Kuwabara and a spirit a sometimes. I learned it painfully at the boarding school…"

"Yes Hiei told us about that… The thing is finding "demons" like you is rare and well…"

"I'll protect you!" Yukina said confidently.

"Ummm… Yukina… I'm not quite sure if that'll work…"

"Yes… Maybe it should be the other way around…" Yukina blushed but Kirei giggled.

"No!" The girls turned around to see the boys had been listening, "We'll protect you two." Kurama bowed as a knight in shining armor.

"Yes dear brother" Kirei said in an accent, "We'll be the princesses." Yukina giggled while Hiei rolled his eyes.

"The princesses!" Yukina announced.

"Come on Yukina let's go back home." Hiei took Yukina's hand and lead her away.

"Goodbye Kirei!" Yukina yelled back at Kirei waving.

"Goodbye Yukina!" Kirei called back with a smile on her tear stained face.

"Goodbye Botan, Suichi and I should go home too." Kirei waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Kirei and Kurama, if I can I'll report our new discovery to Koenma." Botan flipped out her flying oar and flew away.

"Yes very well…"

"Come along Kirei," Kurama was already 10 paces ahead of her, "Mother must be worried."

"Oh no! I ran out with out…!" Kirei ran to Kurama grab his hand and ran off with him following but Kurama was laughing.

"Yes ran while you can 'princess'," That familiar voice from the darkness called to Kirei…


End file.
